At The End Of Past
by wilnaah
Summary: Mira lost with 5 years Memories and lived since then in Kumogakure. With 15 years she passed her Chuunin Exams and her aunt recognized her. Unfortunately her aunt lived in Sunagakure but after Mira visited her once, Mira decided to live with her to know more about herself and her childhood that she forgot. She will meet old friend and new challenges
1. Chapter 1 -Back to the old live

_**Please keep in mind, that english is not my native language and that I don't have a beta reader. Send me a private message, if you found some serious grammar mistake - that would help me a lot. :)**_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

Prologue

_Mira ran and ran into the dark night. Something was chasing her, she was afraid. She couldn't see what it was. Where it was…it seemed to be a monster, something sinister. Mira ran down the hillside and stumbled "You are not alone…" it whispered. It seemed to come from everywhere. "It will get you!" – "Mum! Mum!"_

Mira panted as she woke up. She needed a while until she calmed down. Scary those dreams which followed her at night. Shin always said, that something terrible happened to her, but what was it? Why can't she remember? Mira shakes her head, she should sleep, tomorrow would be an exhausting day…

* * *

Mira was just 5 when Shin and Yugito found her, in the near of Kumogakure. It seemed that she has been attacked, probably predator. Those two hosted her. Shin was three years older than Mira and was in training to become a medical ninja and Yugito was much older and already Jonin. She was like a big sister for Mira. The only thing that Mira could remember, when they found her, was her name. Yugito and Shin tried weeks, helping her to gain her memory back, until they give up. So, Mira went here to school and trained a lot and with 15 she finally passed the chuunin-exames. She had luck that her aunt found her and recognized her, but she lived in Sunagakure.

**1. Chapter – Back To Old Live**

"How did you manage to get from Suna to here? I mean you need days for that way!" Yugito said as I packed my things. "Mhm…I don't know…maybe my mum lived here, or we were on a journey. I don't know." I looked at Shin, "Do you think that memories can come back, after such a long time?" I asked him. I streak my blonde hair out of my face and waited for his answer. He thought about it for a while and then he said: "Maybe they will, but the chances are not very high. Anyway I think your aunt will tell you a lot. I'm sure it will be worth, if you visit your aunt." He took some of my clothes, what I arranged before and he packed it in my bag, "And you are sure, we shouldn't come with you? I mean you don't know this person, don't you think it would be better?" – "I…I think a can do this alone." I murmured. I would be away for some while and I would miss them but I was sure that I want to go alone. At least she was my aunt and a part of the rest of my family. My mum was dead, that was something I knew already but maybe I have some cousins or grandparents. It could have been that I had some friends there, who remembered me. I lost myself in my thoughts and tried to imagine a picture from Suna and the place of my aunt, but I couldn't really. Sure, I knew, it had to be sandy there, but I couldn't imagine much more. Nothing exactly.

Shin prodded at me and brought me back to the real world.

On the next day I started my journey to Suna, It needed some day to get there. The way to Suna wasn't very interesting, but my tension make the time flew and soon I stand before the walls of this beautiful village. Sunagakure. It was hot and dry. It became very unpleasant by the time. I was wandering through this village while I was wondering how it could be that so many people could live here in the middle of nowhere. With the letter in my hand, I looked around. While I was walking, I began to feel something unpleasant in my shoes. Damn! This damned sand. "This will be annoying." I murmured absently. I stopped to empty my shoes. As my feet were freed from sand I looked at the letter, to search for the address of my aunt. I walked and I was still looking at my letter, as I suddenly run into someone "Sorry" I murmured still absently and didn't looked up, in who I was running into. After some time I spend with searching, I finally found the house of my aunt.

I knocked at the door and waited nervously. The door opened shortly after that and my aunt appeared "Mira" she called out exited and hugged me. I didn't know how I should react or what I should say to her, she took me totally by surprise! She let me in and gave me something to eat and to drink, what I really appreciated, because it was so hot and that made me very thirsty. My aunt doesn't seem to be the best cook but you can't do much wrong with toast. "I'm sorry, I haven't been much home lately, so I doesn't have much more to eat." She said. "It's fine. This is enough for me." I murmured. "I'm so glad that you come to visit. How are you? How was the way? I hope you haven't had much trouble on the way." My aunt, Miyuki asked. "I'm fine. There wasn't any complication on the way to here." I murmured. I just saw my aunt once at the chuunin-exams, when I met her, basically she was a stranger for me that I used to know just for a short time. "That's good. I'm sure you are tired. I've prepared the guest room for you." – "Thanks, but I have so many questions." I said. I had so many questions about my mum and my dad. "I understand. It's clear that you wand to have answered some of your questions. I was so shocked, when you told me that you can't remember anything. And you are sure that you don't know anything?" – "Nope" Miyuki sighed: "Alright, then I won't come around that." – "Do you know what happened?" – "No. I just know, that you mother, Minami went with you to visit your dad." – "Why? Where?" – "Bakura was a Nukenin." Miyuki said and looked tensed. He was a criminal? My dad? My aunt continued: "He was on a getaway as Minami got a letter from him, that he was in the near of Kumo, but he couldn't get away from there. She always believed the best of your farther and that he has a good reason for what he did. So she went with you to Kumo and since then I didn't saw her again." – "What has Dad done?" My aunt didn't looked at me anymore: "I think we should go sleep, it's already dark outside." I knew, that she wouldn't tell me much more. I was disappointed, but it seemed that it wasn't easy for her to speak about her dead sister.

My aunt showed me my room and I immediately lied down on the bed. Maybe it was better, that she hasn't told me more. I already had enough on my mind. Anyway I was long awake because of all my unanswered questions I had. What had my father done? Why did my mum traveled to Kumo? It was so obvious that it had to be a trap! But as my aunt said, my mum believed in him. Was he the one who killed my mum? Anyway…now I can tell how I came from Suna till Kumo.

At least I could sleep a little bit. I would stay a few days here and look around, maybe I'll remember something.

I haven't slept much, did I notice when I woke up, since the sun is just going up. My aunt was still asleep. I got me a something little for breakfast and walk out from the house, to look a little bit trough Suna.

It was comfortable cool outside and not as hot as during the day. This time had to be wonderful for a little training, much better than in the heat. I was wondering how the Shinobis here could bear it in this heat doing missions, but maybe there are some tricks to cool down or you just get used to it.

After a while walking I got to the walls of Suna, there was a wonderful view from there to the village. So I sat down. I took some paper and a pen with me, to write Yuigto and Shin.

Just a little bit later I went back to my aunts house, she would be worry if I would just disappear so suddenly.

I got in my aunts house and sat down in the living room. Actually I wanted to read something but then I saw an old album. I took it and looked at it particularly. There where so many photos from Miyuki and I thought that girl beside her was my mum. For me it was like the first time I saw her face, after all I couldn't remember her at all. She had the same blond hair and dark blue eyes like I do. There must be somewhere a picture from my dad! Just a few pages later I found a wedding picture where mum and dad were pictured. It was a wonderful picture and I recognized that my mum wears the same cyan colored necklace that I did now.

"You look after those old pictures?" I suddenly heard a voice behind me and jerked. "Sorry, I didn't wanted to be curios-" I wanted to apologize. "It's fine Mira. How would it be if we go to breakfast somewhere?" my aunt asked. I just nodded. Indeed I had already something to eat, but it wasn't much and I had always much hunger so early in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Relatives…

**2. Chapter – Relatives…**

We went to a little teahouse and sat down on the terrace, outside.

"I just thought you should get to know your grandparents." Miyuki said and waved at an old couple, which sat down to us, just a minute later. I was a little bit surprised and maybe even a little bit overwhelmed by this situation. What did my aunt just think about to overwhelm me so much? I just was one day in Suna and just got to know her and now I should already face my grandparents? Yes, I was easily overwhelmed if it became personal.

"Mira, they are your grandparents. Aiko and Tidus." Miyuki said as my Grandparents came to us. I just murmured a silent 'Hello'. "Mira darling." My grandma came and hugged me. My grandpa pats my head and I was somehow happy that he didn't gave me a hug. "We are very happy that you are here again. It was so unbelievable when Miyuki told us that you are still alive." Aiko said. "Miyuki also told us that you los your memories. You can't remember anything?" Tidus asked. "No. Nothing." I murmured. "Dad, let this be." Miyuki told him in a low voice. "I just want to know. If she is alive, maybe Minami is too." – "I don't think that it means that." – "Now stop it you two. We should be glad that Mira is here at least." My grandma interrupted them, "You look so much like you mother and you still have her necklace." – "That necklace Minami got from Bakura" my grandpa said, but something in his voice sounded scornful. Unknowingly I grasped at my necklace. It seemed that also my grandparent didn't liked my dad very much. Clearly they must thought that he killed my mum when she wanted to visit him.

We ordered something to eat for us. I took Mochi, it was my absolute favorite food as breakfast. "You always liked Mochi since you where little." My grandma said. It was a it was a funny feeling that this women knew more about my past than I did.

"Actually we wanted to discuss something with you Mira." My aunt said. "Oh yes." My grandpa agreed. I became curios. What did they want? My aunt took a deep breath and smiled at me: "We would like to bring you back to Suna. I want that you live with me." My mouth falls open and I stared at her: "I-I shall live here?" – "Yes" Miyuki said. It sure was a surprise for me. I didn't knew those people at all and they already wanted that I move in to my aunt. But still, it seemed that they knew me well. "I know it is very early to ask you, but we would be so happy. After all, Sunagakure is your home. It would maybe help you, gain your memories back." Miyuki said. Sunagakure was my home? I liked this village and I felt myself very comfortable but Kumogakure was my home. It was that what I knew, I had there a family and friends. Did I really want to give that up just to increase my hopes to remember something? Such a fast change made me afraid and I would definitely not make a decision without Yugito and Shin. Maybe they should have come too. "I…I don't know. This is coming so suddenly." I murmured. "It's fine if you want to think a few Days about it." My grandma said. She had a reassuring effect on me. " I need do speak with Yugito and Shin about this." I said. "Who are they?" my grandpa asked. "They are my-… Yugito was the one who took care of me, after she found me. She is the older sister of Shin and she is also like a sister for me." I blushed a little bit, I nearly said that they are my siblings. What would they think about that? "Sure. You lived nearly ten years there. It's good that you found people who took care and loved you." Aiko said, "take your time and discus this with your family. It is just an offer." – "Thank you."

We spent the rest of the day with a little sightseeing tour through Suna and then we went to the house of my grandparents. Unfortunately, there was nothing of all the things, I could remember and again I had a horrible night with nightmares. Like usually I dreamt that someone was chasing me and I heard a women screaming. Again and again I heard her but I couldn't understand what she said. My feet don't wanted to move. I woke up and I was bathed in sweat. I thought it was worse than usually. Whether it was because I wasn't home? No, surely not. I also never had such nightmares while I was on longer Missions. Maybe it was because I stayed in Suna. My subconscious knew obviously that I knew this place. But the place in my dreams wasn't about the desert. I always was in the forest, even when I couldn't see my surroundings clearly, I was sure that it was a forest.

The next days were calm and I had some time to think about the offer my aunt made me. But still I wouldn't make a decision without Yugito and Shin. Anyway I was wondering if Raikage-sama would allow, that I would work for the Wind Nation, as Shinobi. I couldn't wait to be home.

With the promise to my aunt, that I will think about Suna and that I will visit her at least once, I started my journey back to Kumo. It took me some days, but it was again a peaceful way.

I trod through the gate of Kumogakure and couldn't wait to get home. Sure, I was excited how Shin and Yugito would react to my news. It made me anxious to move away from my home. I grew up here, at least that part of my childhood I remembered.

As I got home, it smelled damned good after my favorite food. Shin must have missed me much. "Mira! You're back!" Yugito called and hugged me so tight that I had to let go my bag, "And? How was it? Tell us." – "First I would like to eat something." I said.

It didn't took long and we three sat down at the table and I told them everything I did. "…and there is something else." I said. "Oh yes? What is it?" Yugito asked and looked a little bit worried, because I looked more serious now. "My aunt made me an offer. I shall move to Suna." I said. Shin and Yugito laid down their cutlery and looked me. "What was your answer?" Shin asked. "I-I told her I need to discuss this with you." I murmured. For a short time, it was silent. "Okay…" Yugito began, "After all it's your family…" – "But you are my family." I told her. "I know Mira and we will always be with you. But I wouldn't sprout her offer. Just think of it what you'll get back? Your old life, friends and more important maybe your memories. You always wanted to remember your past." – "Yugito…" I murmured. Her opinion was so important to and had much weight on my decision, with that she decided practically for me. It was not easy for me to accept that. "Shin? What do you say?" I asked him. "I believe Yugito is right. You can always come back if you don't like it. I'm sure Raikage-sama will be thoughtful." – "Yes. If he ever let me go." – "You are born in Suna. Even after you did your training here, the chances that he will let you go are high." – "Mhm… I don't know…after all it's a different Nation and they had some problems in the past with Suna and the Wind Nation. Why should he let go a Shinobi?" – "Don't worry about it. We will find a way." – "All right, then the decision is not at me." – "It is your decision." Shin looked seriously at me, "Don't be afraid. It's for us all a big change, but it won't be like we will forget you or you us. Move to Suna and find out more about your past." – "You really think it's a good idea?" I asked unsure. "Yep, very sure." – "Okay. Then I will do it." I said and tried to sound determined, but I was so unsure like never once in my life. It was exciting and scary at the same time. I will move to Sunagakure!


End file.
